Sozin's Comet: Zutara
by Chimochi
Summary: This story is a Zutara. This is a story of what could of happened if Katara was hit by lightning instead of Zuko. I will have more chapters up later, I hope you like it. Slight Aang/Katara
1. The Battle

**This story is if Katara was hit by lightning instead of Zuko. I'll have more chapter out later.**

ZPOV

"What no lightning? What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?"

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" I heard Azula scream. She twisted her arms around while I fixed my stance.

KABOOM

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that moment. I suddenly realized that she did not aim at me, but at Katara. Katara...

"Zuko!" I hear her scream before I turn to see her lying on the ground lifeless twitching.

"NO! Katara!" I run toward her, each step my legs feel like lead getting heavier and heavier. In the corner of my eye I see Azula pursuing me.

"You don't look so good! Maybe we can have a family physician look after you!" Azula yells to Katara. No answer comes. I dodge another one of Azula's lightning strikes.

"Azula, stop, it's me you want not her!" I throw a fire blast in Azula direction; while she dodges the blast I send another while she's distracted. Azula is thrown back just as I planned. I turn over to check on Katara, no movement. My eyes sting from holding back tears. I can't cry, not now.

"We don't have to do this Azula!" My eyes are blurry from the tears I hold back, I feel a tear leave my eye. No, I can't let myself slip. Get yourself together, get a grip Zuko! I see Azula get up to retaliate but I still can't see clearly too fully protect myself.

"Auh!" I feel pain shoot through my whole body as I was thrown into a pillar.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." she walks toward me

"No you're not."

"You're right, at least you'll join mother soon." Azula's hand is a blazing touch as she reaches my face. I reach up to attack but she kicks my arms away and proceeds to pin me on the cold marble floor.

This is it. This is where I'm going to die. 'No.' As a last ditch effort to defend myself I reach out to find anything. All I feel is dirt running through my fingers. Nothing.

"Poor Zu-Zu..."

I take one last took to see Katara. She's up on her knees. What is she doing?

"..first mother now you. Father was right you really are weak, and here for a moment I thought he was wrong. "

I spit in her face, "I hate you."

"Sleep, just like mother!" Azula lit her hands full of fire. I feel Azula heat of fire coming across my neck. My clothes are on fire. 'I'm sorry Katara.' I close my eyes feeling pain on my chest. I don't remember screaming. All I remember before passing out was the color red and crystal blue. I hear a blood curdling scream coming above me, a sound that I thought was my lullaby for death. I passed out.


	2. New Scars

ZPOV

I wake up to find myself in pain; my whole body is encased in pain. I'm in a dorm with fire nation symbols all around me.

"Shit." I want to call for help but my instinct is to keep quiet. I lay here on this bed recalling in my head what had happened. Katara... Azula...well I'm not dead that's one thing, not that it's a good thing. Was I captured? Is Katara ok? So many questions I decide I need to figure out myself. I look down at my chest to see freshly applied white bandages on my left side.

"Azula burnt me." I slowly get up, pain rushing throughout my body as black dots appear into my vision.

"Agni, my head." Each step I make is agonizing; I make it half way across the room when the medal door to the room opens.

"Zuko, oh my spirits, Zuko you're awake!"

"Aang, you're alive! What's going on?"

"Come on sit down."

"Why? Where's Katara? Is she ok?" Aang looks down and says nothing.

"Aang, please tell me..."

"Zuko she's.. Katara is-"

"No." I saw one tear escape his swollen eye.

No. NO! YOU'RE LYING! Ahh!" I double over in pain.

"This is your fault Zuko! Your fault! If you just jumped in front of her!..you MONSTER." I couldn't breathe, I did this. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them to find myself in a dark mirrored room. Mirrors are everywhere on the floor and on the walls. Then I notice Katara in front of me dressed in a flowing dark robe. She's looking at me with hatred, pure hatred. I hear many voices all at once telling me all the things I've done wrong. When Katara lifts her hand on me my arm bent rapidly to the right, I feel as if my blood is churning inside me. I look to the mirrors to the side seeing my body being twisted. I've never seen anything like this except for Yon Ra. Katara is blood bending.

"Katara?!" is the only thing I can manage to say

"You don't deserve to live." My body immediately bursts into flames almost like Katara is controlling my fire bending. Just as I thought I was going to die I shot straight out of my bed in a cold sweat. I desperately look around to see where I really am. I'm in a grey tent, only to realize my chest stings. I'm still in bandages just as I had in my dream. It was a dream. I no longer had the sense to keep quiet.

"Katara help me, I'm sorry! Someone help me!" I cried as tears flowed.

"Zuko!" The tent flap opened to reveal Suki.

"Zuko, calm down its ok, you will hurt yourself!"

"No! Where's Katara I NEED to know now! Is she alive?"

No answer.

"Suki dammit tell me!"

"She's fine, she badly injured but she's fine! Zuko she saved your life." I laid myself down and relaxed but I was still tensed up.

"What the hell happened?"

"After Sokka, Toph and I destroyed the war balloons we went straight to help you guys. When we got there..." Suki choked up

"Yea?" I was getting nervous

"When we got there you were badly burnt. Katara was barely alive; she was hit by lightning, but Azula. She...she was dead. Katara killed Azula before she killed you. It was terrible Zuko."

"How long has it been since then?"

"Eight days, you've been in and out of it for a week. Aang defeated your dad but the fire nation colonies have taken over the fire nation. The war isn't over."

"I can't believe this. Where are we?"

"We're in the Southern Earth kingdom. Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Katara are here. Are you okay?

"Do I look okay? I just got burnt, again."

"If you ever need to talk-"

"I just want to speak to Katara."

"Well you might want to put some clothes on first."

"Wha?" I looked down to see I'm in my underclothes and I didn't have a shirt on. How did this happen?

"Hey you don't need to blush I've seen naked men before. Sokka and I-"

"Okay! Metal scarring, I don't need to know!"

"Right...uh sorry, if you can get up we'll have dinner ready soon."

"Who's cooking? Is it Sokka because I really don't feel like dying again."

"No, I'm making dinner!"

"On second thought I'd take my chances with Sokka cooking dinner."

"Hey! You're lucky that you're all bandaged up or I'd punch you. 30 minutes dinner time okay?"

"Okay just don't burn the forest down!"

"Shut up, oh and Zuko?"

"Yea?"

"It's good to have you back."

"Me too." Suki leaves the tent keeping my head swimming with thoughts. I search the tent to find my clothes. Great, nothing I guess I should have asked Suki to retrieve my bag from Appa. If I'm going to get up I might as well get up now and stretch. I slowly stand up and peak outside my tent. I don't see anyone except Appa who's just around the corner of my tent. I make a quick decision and walk out in just my underwear. "AHHH" Appa says to me. "Hey buddy, I just need my clothes." I climb up his tail and grab my pack. I walk down back down into my tent. I flinch when I bend down to enter my tent.

"Hey jerk bender!" Great, it's Sokka.

"Nice ass!" I hear Aang yell. I shake my butt in their direction both Sokka and Aang laugh. I walk in and almost jump out of my skin when I see Katara sitting on my bed with crutches beside her.

"Hey Zuko."

"Katara oh Agni are you alright?" she looks down my body, I want to hide.

"Yea I'm fine. Thank you Zuko." She didn't look so sure.

"No, I think it's me who should be thanking you." I look at Katara for a moment. She has her water tribe robe on, I can't see any wrappings. I wonder how bad her wound is. "How did you do it, I thought you died." I said

"I really don't know. I looked up and Azula had you pinned. She set you on fire and with everything I had I left I sent ice daggers at her." Katara burst into tears.

"I thought you were going to die! You lied there so hopeless! I passed out before I could get to you!"

"You saved me and I'm grateful for that. It's made me think...thank you."

"Come here." I bent down to meet her.

"I can help heal your wounds. Lay down." Katara unwrapped my bandages revealing my burns.

"It could be worse. Least it's not my face." I said with melancholy in my voice. She took some water out of her pouch and placed it on my burn.

"Ahg, that stings."

"I'm sorry, stay still I'm trying to help you." Her face scrunched up concentrating on my healing session.

"You look cute when your face is scrunched up."

"Huh? Oh, uh thanks. You should put some clothes on."

"Ah sorry-hey you came in MY tent."

"Well, so!?" She looked at my body

"You're the one looking!" I shot back. Silence

"I'll let you get dressed." She got up slowly wincing with pain.

Wait, can I see your wound?"

"What, no."

"Please? I'm the one who should've been shot. I want to see." Katara eyed me giving me a look that would have scared me on other occasions but her expression softens. She slowly unwrapped her robe and let it drop. Katara was in her white bindings and wrappings on her chest.

"Can you help me unwrap my wrappings?"

"Uh, sure." Once they were unwrapped I gasped at the big red lightning wound that was going to leave a scar in the middle of her chest.

"Katara...I..I'm sorry."

"Shh, it could've happened to anyone. I'm glad that it was my rather then you. I would've never forgiven myself if you died."

"I would have never forgiven myself if you died either. Can you heal it?"

"Yes, watch." She took some water and started to heal her wound. I was in distress as I watched her face wrinkle. After all we had been through I can't stand to see Katara in pain. I had to admit I became to have feelings for her. I wonder if she felt the same.

"Can you help me wrap it back up?" we wrapped her wound again and just as she was about to leave I felt that we shouldn't leave on a depressing note.

"I saw you looking at me earlier, you like what you see?" I laugh

"Ugh!" She giggled then I finally got dressed for dinner.


	3. The Lesson

**Here's the new chapter of Sozin's Comet: Zutara. Whew, my longest chapter yet with a bit of humor in it, yay! If you guys have any suggestions or questions PM me and I love reviews! Thanks:)**

**Zuko's POV**

It has been about two weeks since Katara's talk. Since then Katara and I are completely healed, (courtesy of her healing sessions.) except for occasional soreness. I know that we never had the healthiest relationship, but ever since Azula our understanding of each other is more easy-tempered. Since Azula and my father's death that puts me in place as next Firelord besides my uncle. Before the comet the gang and Uncle had the conversation of the next Firelord. Uncle made it pretty clear that I was the rightful leader; I've been also thinking about the Fire Nation colonies. How am I going to lead the Fire Nation colonies who are still are loyal to my father out? Will the Fire Nation, let alone the world except me? I decide that I should put it off later for I'm sweating from fire bending practice. Aang didn't join me because Toph insisted that Aang needed to practice his earth bending. It's not that Aang needed to practice. I know Toph; she probably wanted someone to pick on for her own amusement.

_"Come on Twinkletoes, move the rock you dunderhead!"_ Yep, that's Toph alright.

It's about noon and I'm hungry from over exerting myself. I wondered if Katara has made lunch yet while walking back to camp. Of course the first thing I see is Suki and Sokka smooching and giggling. They must have 'accidently' got distracted when they were supposed to have been cleaning Appa's saddle. I just grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel for a quick bath. I glanced back at Sokka feeling a little ping of jealously. Ever since Mai and I broke up I wished that I had a girlfriend to kiss or say good morning to everyday. It seems that everyone here in camp has someone they like. Ever since I joined the group I always thought Katara was pretty, though we being together would never happen. I see how Aang looks at her, maybe Katara likes him I mean he's the all-powerful Avatar. Even I've seen moments where Toph would flirt with Sokka but he's too busy giving googly eyes at Suki. Maybe I'm just too repulsive, I am the Fire Lord's son who sits and sulks half the time. I'm the angry jerk; I'm supposed to be hated. How could my enemies who are now my friends forgive me so easily for the things I've done. Yea, I need to relax. I walk down to the shore of the little lake we have near our camp. I undress and jump in the cold water. The water feels good on my warm skin. My body hides behind some water grass. I walk out into the water a bit and lower my body so only my shoulders and head are popping out still in the grass. Little lionfish are nibbling at my feet; my lips curve into a smile.

**_SPLASH_**  
"What the heck?" I whisper. I heard some water slash and I peek over the grass expecting someone prying into my bath time when I see a very naked Katara. Oh shit. She doesn't realize that I'm taking a bath a couple yards away! If I say something she'll think I saw spying on her! If she sees me then she'll think I'm a perv! Why am I always in these situations? I expect myself to turn away for her privacy of her own bath but my eyes never avert. Katara's long wet brown hair stuck to the curves of her back. She submerges her body completely underwater and comes up with a perfect view of her well-developed breasts. Any man with a brain wouldn't say that she didn't look good. Crap, I feel myself getting hard. All I came down here to do was to take a bath not to get a freakin hard on. I decide it would be best to just leave now before anything happens but no the universe loves proving me wrong. As I was getting out of the water I step on a sharp rock cutting my toe.  
"Ow!"  
"Huh?" I heard Katara say. Whelp, I'm fucked… A huge wave pushes me out more into the water made by Katara.  
"Zuko?! Were, were you just spying on me!" Katara was underneath the water hiding her body except for her head.  
"No! NO! I swear I wasn't!" Lies...  
'You pervert, yes you were!"  
"No, I didn't mean to-"Yes, yes you did Zuko my brain tells me. I blush.  
"Oh so you were; you're blushing!"  
"I was here first, I didn't mean to look!" Did I really just say that?  
"So you thought since you were here first that this is a peep show?"  
"No, I was just taking a bath and I heard splashing so I went to investigate thinking that I was being peeped at! Why would I want to look at you?" What's wrong with me! I'm creating a spiral of lies.

"Oh I didn't know I was so ugly to look at!"  
"Ah, no I didn't mean it like that. I mean you are good to look at but-!" I should just stop talking.

"What the hell? You did like it, ah, pervert!"  
"I'm sorry, I…wait, YOU were the one who interrupted MY bath! I should be mad at you!"  
"I was down here for ten minutes so that means you were looking at me for ten minutes! I have every right to mad at you! I should freeze your face right here right now."  
"Well, if I said something when you first came down here you would have still thought I was still a pervert."  
"Yes, but not as of a bigger one pervert as you are now since you watched me bathe for ten minutes! What if I looked at you?"  
"Well we already established I have a good body sooo-"  
"What, you want me to see something that doesn't exist?" Katara sneered.  
"Now you're just trying to ruin my ego."  
"Ha, your ego is already as big as your head if you had anymore it'd explode." Alright, two can play at this game.

"I can already visualize the duct tape on your mouth so shut up if you know what's good for you."

"If you already didn't notice were still in the water in MY element so maybe you should shut your mouth. I guess your brain is as small as your dick too." Okay, that one hurt a little. I feel my temper rising.

"You're asking for it."

"I bet you can even please a woman!" Where the hell is this even coming from? According to Mai's moans I could, but she's always expressionless. I hate my life. I walk back over to my side of the grass to get out before I dig myself into a deeper hole of trouble.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Katara flicked her wrists and a wave pulled me under the water forcing me to stay under water. When the water pushes me back up to the surface Katara is in her towel on the shore with my clothes.

"Hey, what are you doing? Those are my clothes!" I coughed

"Yea? Well that's what you get for peeping on me." She can't be serious.

"When I get out of here..." I'm seriously going to get her back.

"Oh, do you hear that? That's the sound of no one caring!" She tossed me my underwear in the water with me no longer having a boner. Gee thanks...

**Sokka's POV**

I exit the woods from about a half an hour of searching for variety of nuts and berries for lunch. I know Aang is a vegetarian so I made sure to gather extra for him. I was supposed to have done it earlier after cleaning Appa's saddle but me and Suki got carried away. Just a brief make out session, okay maybe it wasn't that brief. I enter the clearing where Aang and Toph practice earth bending.

"Good job Twinkletoes, we can take a break I'm starving!"

"Yea me too. I wonder what's for lunch," Aang spotted me. "Hey Sokka!"

"Hey guys, I have some berries and some nuts I found in the woods. Or are these rocks?" Momo picked up some of the nuts I had and spit it out. Great, so much for our lunch.

"Uhh why don't we ask Katara what's for lunch huh?" Aang said

"You can ask her now she's coming this way, I can feel it." Toph bend down her hand feeling the vibrations of the earth.

"-insufferable little pig! He needs to be put in place! Ah he's so annoying-" Katara stomps past the corner coming into our sight. Why does she have Zuko's clothes?

"Hey Katara." Aang said in his usual cheerful voice.

"What?!" Katara seethed. I know when Katara is in one of her...moods...she is not to be messed with. I learned that in former experiences obviously Aang is just learning.

"Uh, n-nothing..." he replied quickly, good choice but of course Toph has to have her witty say in this.

"Whoa, who lit the fuse on your tampon?" Katara stopped dead in her tracks stomping her foot. She slowly turns her body like she was made of stone. I swear if looks could kill this was one of those moments. Maybe if we run fast enough we'll escape her terrors. Even though what Toph said was hilarious even I knew I shouldn't laugh; at least not in front of Katara.

"Gah! Everyone's driving me crazy!" Katara stormed off.

"Haha haaa, good one Toph, and Aang don't take it personal that she's angry. Jerk bender just probably lit a fuse in her," Silence. "Get it; he's a fire bender and fuse? Ha!"

"Hilarious oh funny one." Toph said sarcastically. Then I see something I never thought I see in my life. A naked Zuko coming around the same corner Katara just pasted in just wet underwear?

"Uh.." Aang and I puzzled, Toph just snickered like she knew what happened.

"Don't. Even. Ask." Zuko demanded as Suki joined us.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to." Aang addressed

"What the hell was that?" Suki questioned in a whisper

"I don't even want to know."

"I'm guessing we're on our own for lunch."

"I'm definitely not asking Katara now!" I'll definitely agree to that one.

I being the meat and sarcasm guy added, "So, anyone got any meat?"

ZPOV

I walked back to camp finding my robe lying in the dirt. I was fuming with anger, I was going to find Katara show her to keep her mouth shut. I see her over on the other side of camp gathering firewood for dinner tonight. I walk over there and grab her by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson." I whisper in her ear. Dragging her into the woods I push her against a tree.

"What the hell Zuko. What was that for?"

"You know damn well what that is for."

"You deserved that!"

"Oh so saying I have a tiny dick is something I deserve? Or saying I can't please a woman?"

"You can't."

"How would you even know? I've had a girlfriend before."

"Where is she now, Zuko?" She smiled thinking she won.

"We broke up- it none of your damn business!"

"I knew it."

"Know what?"

"She probably wanted a real man." I grabbed Katara by the shoulders and pressed my body against hers.

"I show you." I pinned her arms to her sides while I pressed my lips against her soft ones. The kiss was gentle but firm. She squirmed beside me. "Zu-" Katara tried to stop me; I took the chance to slide my tongue in her mouth when she said my name. I didn't let up until Katara relaxed. Our tongues battled for dominance. I wasn't going to let her win since I was making a point. Katara moaned when I detached my lips from hers. I held back a moan myself.

"What did you think of that and don't tell me I'm talking shit, I've proved my point." All she said was, "Next time you decide to take a bath tell someone." With that she pushed me roughly aside and walked away. Nice going Zuko.


	4. Chore Day

KPOV

The sun was up and shining, we all had finished breakfast when Aang walked up to me.

"Thanks for breakfast, it was good." When I woke up this morning there were only two mangos left and enough pita bread for everyone. The mangos were a little soft for my liking, it was either soft mangos or whatever Sokka found. Sokka found some wild purple berries to go along with breakfast, they were a little sour. Aang probably was just being polite to me; always so sweet. Sliced mango on pita bread and a side of some purple berries was what I made.

"Thanks Aang." I kissed him on the cheek. Aang scratched the back of his neck blushing.

"I was going to go into town today for some groceries. I saw you had a list earlier and was wondering if that was a grocery list." I nodded. I started on my list last night after Zuko kissed me. I know it was just a kiss but my head is still spinning. Aang and I have kissed before but he never kissed me like Zuko did. Zuko's kiss felt like one of those kisses that was meant for intimate moments. I'm just not sure whether I should be angry or not. Damn it, I've never knew what to think of Zuko. He's always given me conflicting feelings and this kiss wasn't helping. I used my arm to wipe my mouth trying to wipe Zuko's kiss off.

"You okay Katara?" I cleared my throat.

"Yea I'm fine," I grabbed a crumpled list out of my pocket handing it to Aang. "Here's the grocery list." Aang looked it over quickly.

"Thanks, wow that's a longer list than usual."

"You can thank Sokka's appetite, I made sure to add extra. I just want to stay out-of-town as much as we can until we figure out a solid plan. The war isn't over yet." I brushed hair out of my face looking away from Aang.

"It's...that's fine," Aang's mouth hung open like he was going to add something. "uh, how's your scar?" My hands immediately went to my chest where Azula shot me.

"It's healed but sometimes-" Sokka loudly burst out of the woods fully dressed in his alias, Wang Fire, beard and all. "Hey, I gathered up some more nuts and berries for you guys!"

"You mean rocks?" Toph said nonchalant keeping her attention on picking her toes.

"These aren't rocks!" Sokka took one in his mouth tasting it making his face turn bitter. My hands go straight to my hips. "And what did you trust, Sokka's instincts?"

"Yes, yes I did." Sokka strokes his beard a few times deepening his voice; I laugh.

"Aang did you hear that? Sokka's instincts!"

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Sokka walked over to Aang grabbing the list. Aang ran over to Appa grabbing the saddle.

"Yea, if you mean like clean your dirty socks then yes. Or cleaning everyone's dirty socks, don't forget the dishes! While you guys go out shopping I have chores to do. Why don't you help me? It doesn't take four people to go shopping."

"I'll stay and help, me and Katara can have girl time." Suki offered

"Thanks Suki, but there's still too many people." Aang perked up jumping off Appa with air bending. "I'll stay Katara." I took a deep breath, "No Aang, you go, I don't trust Sokka with the grocery list." I glared at Sokka who had his nose stuck in the list analyzing it.

"Hey, you can't put allll the blame on me. There are two sixteen year old men in this camp, me and Zuko. He eats a lot too." I realize that I can use this opportunity to my advantage. Yes, yes I can. My lips form into a devious smile just as Zuko looks at me. He knows what's coming.

"No, Zuko can stay." Zuko knows why I chose him to stay and I know he doesn't like it, perfect. Our eyes keep contact, not moving off each other's face. Zuko squints his eyes giving me the face I usually give everyone when I'm pissed. I don't even have to ask what his deal is. I give him a 'well you're the one who kissed me, you put this on yourself ' look. As to retaliate Zuko shoots me a look that says 'haha very funny, just because I kissed you and damaged my ego you're going to make me wash Sokka's nasty underwear?' I point my finger at him then to the spot next to me with strength as to say 'get over here before I water bend your lazy ass to me!' Toph temporarily stopped picking dirt between her toes.

"Zuko if you can carry around your Uncles' smelly sandal you can wash clothes. Don't be such a goose-chicken." He gets up off Appa stomping his way over to me muttering under his breath like a child. Probably something about how stupid or how much of a peasant I am; I smile.

"What...would you like me to do?" Sokka patted Zuko on the back as to say good luck.

"Aw Zuko, don't be such a spoil sport! You can be part of girl time." Suki laughed as she draped an arm around his neck.

"When will you guys be back?"

"Don't worry Katara; we'll be back in a couple of hours with stuff for dinner." Aang jumped back on Appa snatching back the grocery list Sokka had. "Yip Yip." I watched Toph, Aang, and Sokka ascend into the late morning sky thinking what chore I was going to assign Zuko. Snapping my head at Zuko I clasp my hands together.

"You can start by cleaning the camp and wash the dishes from breakfast. There's a basin over by my tent to wash the dishes in, you'll have to walk down to the river to get water though. Me and Suki will be down at the river washing clothes. Do you have any dirty clothes?"

"In my tent." I follow Zuko into his tent. I'm surprised that it's actually clean. Sokka's tent looks like a giant typhoon went through his stuff. In the corner of Zuko's tent there was a pile of his clothes. Walking over I bent down to pick up his clothes. Zuko shifts uncomfortably.

"What's your problem-" I look up seeing Zuko's eyes are on my chest. My robe opened up when I bent down revealing some of my cleavage. I stood up quickly.

"My EYES are up here you lump!" Zuko backed up a little.

"I'll just go start cleaning."

"What's your problem? You didn't seem to mind my boobs yesterday!"

"I told you I was sorry about that."

"You're just a horny sixteen year old boy"

"Yes! That's exactly it, I'm sorry!"

"You..you are so-"

"Alright, no more nasty words or I might just have to kiss you again." Zuko's face was smug with his arms crossed. My mouth hung open as I stared at him. I took a step forward towards the tent exit.

"Katara, you forgot one." Zuko threw one of his dirty robes landing right on my face; Zuko actually laughed. I growled and I was sure just for a second I saw fear in his eyes. With one hand free I bent water out of my pouch and blasted water straight toward Zuko's chest.

"Who's laughing now?" Walking out of his tent I saw Suki standing in front of me arms crossed, foot tapping.

"What's going on between you and Zuko?" I can lie, my forces are imbecile.

"What do you mean?" Suki saw right through me.

"Really? I heard everything you guys said!" Damn it. Then Zuko came out with his shirt soaking wet. Great.

"Something is going on between you two. Nobody is going anywhere until I know something." Complete and utter silence, it was so silent you could hear a fly fart. "Okay then, Katara, why did you have his clothes yesterday?" Nothing was said. "Are you two, you know, having sex?"

"Good-bye!" Zuko shot across the camp grabbing the basin heading for the river to fill it. What an idiot, leaving me to do everything.

"What?! No! No, no, no! Why would you ever think that?"

Suki put her hands on her hips while raising her eyebrow. "Yesterday he was half-naked walking back to camp."

"Woooaaah. Okay, that's not what happened. At all."

"Then what? Are you going to tell me?"

"I took a bath." I whispered

"And?" Suki motioned her hands telling me to keep going.

"Mmhp, Zuko saw me." I couldn't even look Suki in the eyes. I done for, she isn't going to believe me. I wanted to hide my face in Zuko's clothes but since they were dirty I reconsidered.

"By accident right?"

"Uhh, yes and no, I think." Suki gave me a confused look. "He was already in the water I just didn't see him. He took advantage of that by prying on me and I caught him."

"Are you serious? How is he still alive?" Suki face perked up, I can see she's on the verge of laughter.

"I honestly don't know. I wanted to smash his face in but I was naked sooo..."

"So you took his clothes."

"Yes. You should have seen his face."I deepened my voice trying my best to mimic Zuko,_ "Katara get back here! I didn't mean to blah, blah."_Suki burst into laughter, I soon followed. Suki had to put her hands on her knees to keep her from falling over. Once she calmed down she continued to press me with questions.

"So that's it?"

"Well,"

"Katara, you can tell me. I'm not going to tell Sokka, we're like sisters." I pondered for a moment.

"Alright, but can we walk down to the river? These clothes are starting to get heavy."

Walking down to the bank of the river we stopped at the spot where Zuko caught me bathing. On our way down here we past Zuko. I didn't say anything only Suki laughed causing both me and Zuko to blush. Putting the clothes in the water we started to scrub. I looked around me and Suki making sure nobody was listening. Even though I knew everyone was shopping and Zuko already knew I guess it didn't matter if I looked or not.

"Zuko kissed me." I blurted out. Suki stopped scrubbing taking a glance at me. "And I kissed back. It wasn't just a kiss though."

"So you did have sex?"

"No! Uhm," Here comes my embarrassment...

"It was open-mouthed wasn't it? It's okay me and Sokka do-"

"Okay, ew just stop. Yes it was open-mouthed and I kissed him back."

"Did you like it?" I glared at her. "It was just a question. Jeez" A little time passed before I answered. "Yes I did. It's just that me and Aang never kissed like that before. It was different and I think I liked it. What should I do?"

"Do you like him?"

"No." I answered quickly.

"You don't sound to sure." And the answer was, I really wasn't to sure. Suki was right. I can't doubt that Zuko really is attractive but these conflicting feelings I have...I'm just confused. "Suki?"

"Yea?"

"Is it bad that I want more?"

* * *

Oh Snap, oh snap. Cliffhanger! What you guys think? I wrote this chapter fairly quickly and I'm pretty confident with the content. In the next couple chapters expect some serious stuff. *cough* war, Azula *cough* But don't worry, there will be plenty of humor and of course Zutara:) Leave any comments or suggestions they really help me! Update soon my beauties!


End file.
